


冲动控制障碍

by Setus



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, subscorp, top scorpion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setus/pseuds/Setus
Summary: 他身上不断地出现淤青和扭伤，每晚平躺在床上时浑身每个关节都发出疼痛的哀嚎，这些都是拜谁所赐啊？





	冲动控制障碍

控制情绪对有些人来说是件很困难的事，比方说，尽管知道蝎子的老婆和孩子有沉痛的过往，被揪着头发甩到墙上时快凉还是忍不住在心里问候遍蝎子全家。他的前额撞上墙壁发出巨大的声响，考虑到这面墙并没有承重的功能，也许最需要担心的是墙而不是他的脑袋。

但绝对零度对情绪的掌控一直都算合格，在林魁多年的教养下可能有些过于合格。蝎子曾经评价过他就像一口只会承受的湖，总有一天会被涌入的水流生生压垮。快凉瞪着他嘶吼道，这都是拜谁所赐啊？

他身上不断地出现淤青和扭伤，每晚平躺在床上时浑身每个关节都发出疼痛的哀嚎，这些都是拜谁所赐啊？

蝎子才是难以控制脾气的那个。快凉理解以前的经历给蝎子造成了某些阴影，但真的当他见识过这些阴影带来的暴怒时，他还是感到烦恼。就在他脖子上的黑色围巾下，时不时有那么一串红肿的痕迹。强尼凯奇每次看见他时都笑得意味深长，搞的快凉很想打烂他的头。蝎子才不会那么温柔地亲吻他的脖子，蝎子只会让自己的拳头，手肘和膝盖跟他亲密接触。不过他也不是什么逆来顺受的类型，蝎子加在他身上的暴行他总会反击回去。在他们打完架罕有的互相脱衣环节，快凉就能满意地看到蝎子那层人皮上新添的自己的杰作。

他们两个以前是这样，现在还是这样，甚至以后也可能一直是这样。

还在比赛时他们作为公认的死敌没少体会过对方的拳脚，但是快凉没想到同居之后的日子过得不比那时好。对，他们不仅同居了，而且还上了床。一切都应当被归咎于某场邂逅战里发生的小小意外，和该死的肾上腺素。

绝对零度和蝎子就是那种人，好莱坞影帝说，谁都不会承认自己早就跟对方看对眼了。他说，我站在他们擂台的几十里外都能感觉到那种暗潮汹涌的情愫，怪烦人的。

听上去就好像快凉是被骗婚的家庭暴力受害者，但其实不尽然。首先他们并没有结婚，然后正如之前所说，在他们比赛时的那段“蜜月期”，蝎子和绝对零度没少把对方打个半死过，淤青肿痛和开肠破肚血流满地的伤势比起来就无关紧要了。而且在那次蝎子把他抵上树干，他们两个摘了面具热烈地亲吻对方之前，他的肩膀刚被蝎矛捅出一个血口子。

所以有时你很难定义他们的关系，到底绝对零度是受虐狂呢，还是他们两个都是受虐狂呢，还是绝对零度在蝎子面前就变成受虐狂了呢？

不管到底谁是受虐狂，一座远离城市的房屋还是足以装下绝对零度和蝎子了。他们住的街区总有一只黄眼的黑猫来回游荡，因为快凉经常喂它所以偶尔会过来蹭蹭他的腿。他一直想收留这只猫，于是埋头找了很久理由。在蝎子生日那天晚上，他抱着猫去找蝎子。后者正在擦洗武器，看见他怀里的猫，皱了皱眉。

“你怎么突然想养猫了？我记得你不喜欢照顾别的东西。”蝎子问道。

“因为这一只是独特的。”快凉微笑了一下。

本来快凉有机会跟蝎子好好说话，可猫好像能察觉到蝎子的情绪一样，从他怀里跳出来逃到了地上，要往冰箱底下钻。快凉顺势扑过去拦住猫，同时条件反射地叫喊出声：“半藏！”

蝎子的眼睛睁大了，等快凉抬起头时正好看见对方危险地眯起眼：“你叫它什么？”

还没等他反应过来，坚硬的拳头就落在他脸上，第二下蝎子踢了他的膝盖，第三下时快凉用胳膊挡开了蝎子的攻击，用一枚冰刺捅穿了他的手臂。

他们在地板上扭打在一起。而那畜牲！那畜牲目睹了蝎子对他施暴的过程之后居然调头就钻出了门，后来快凉再也没有见过它。

蝎子和绝对零度从洗衣房一路干架到客厅，摔砸了沿途所有的家电，浑身是血在地板上拖拽出两道明显的痕迹。蝎子的双眼似乎还有地狱火在燃烧，他本应该把快凉狠狠摔在乱糟糟的地板上，但他顿了顿，把快凉推在了沙发上，然后连着给了他脑袋几拳。快凉仰面躺在沙发上看着天花板，视线模糊，脑袋轰鸣。他舔到了自己破损的嘴角，但是另一些温热的东西洒在他脸上。蝎子的整个下巴都被染红了，血正从他的下巴流到快凉的脸上。他的鼻腔大概完全烂了，才会形成如此壮观的血流。快凉想自己一定是疯了，竟然觉得此刻的蝎子很性感。

蝎子把他扔在客厅，径直走进浴室，他的步伐跌跌撞撞，是你平时绝不会见到的，令人怀疑他会昏死在浴缸里的那种。但是等到快凉洗去满身血污摇摇晃晃地躺到床上时，蝎子却又翻个身，搂住了快凉的腰。他的鼻子里塞着一些棉花，说话时一定听起来很滑稽。

是的快凉很反感蝎子喜怒无常的脾气，但他有时又会觉得这也是他对蝎子着迷的原因……有谁比一个神秘危险的地狱游魂更迷人呢？而且更美妙的是他可以打回去，一向克制的林魁在蝎子身边就好像着魔了似的，变得和他一样既不安分又难以捉摸，这是他从小到大和哥哥和朋友和任何人相处时都没有过的经历。

还有谁能比地狱火更适合点燃绝对零度呢？

蝎子过长的头发窝在他脖子后，灼热的呼吸疲惫但平静，快凉换了几个姿势，最终也安静下来，握住蝎子搭在自己身上的手。蝎子发烫的胸膛偶尔蹭到他背上的烧伤和擦伤，他忍不住发出沉闷的痛呼。快凉知道第二天早上醒来时自己一定会浑身酸疼生不如死，但现在他太累了，宁愿苟且享受着眼前这种惬意的麻木睡过去。

几周之后快凉几乎已经忘了这件事，期间也发生过一些大大小小的摩擦，但都不如那次来的激烈。他很乐意有一段恢复身体的时间，毕竟有些伤是围巾和衣服遮不住的。连雷神给他下达新的任务时都忍不住充满怀疑地多打量了蝎子几眼。不过到底雷神还是信任蝎子，给他们两个分别指定了目标。

他不知道蝎子有没有受到疼痛的折磨，那家伙似乎有忍耐疼痛的特别方式，但这不代表蝎子感觉不到疼。他偶尔会毫无理由地特别暴躁，快凉想，那是否就是蝎子承受伤痛时的应激反应？就像今晚，他忙着将白天拿到的某个异域地区的信息整理成地图，蝎子回来时没有和他说一句话，直接去了浴室。快凉觉得有些奇怪，虽然蝎子平时也不怎么主动和他搭话，但他就是觉得哪里不大对劲。他们两个从来不搞冷战，因为谁惹到对方就是一场肉搏，当然，大多数时候是他惹到蝎子，更糟的是他总在无意中就冒犯了蝎子。

这是他的错吗？不是。蝎子殴打他的理由总是莫名其妙，甚至有些让快凉不能理解，比如蝎子不允许他提起璧寒。快凉想即便蝎子曾经被误导以为是自己的哥哥杀了他的家人，现在他也应该清醒了，但蝎子就是不愿听他说跟璧寒相关的一切。就因为这个，他们吵过很多次，吵着吵着就动起手来。有时候蝎子真的是一个很古怪的人。

回到正题，快凉轻推开卧室门时蝎子已经躺倒睡下了，卧室里很暗，他借着一点点光线看到蝎子背对着他，昏黄的月光浅浅地勾出蝎子脊柱的曲线，同时快凉注意到上头多了一些不同寻常的伤。他和蝎子打的再疯狂也没有对对方下过死手，比赛时也是如此，因为他和蝎子本来就没有什么深仇大恨啊，他哥跟蝎子那是另一回事了。可这会儿他看见蝎子脖子上有道延伸到背后的口子，因为被简单烧灼过所以没有流血，但肌肉整齐地形成了断面，隐约露出来骨头，别的地方则布满了淤青和撕裂的皮肉。看吧，想要杀死地狱火忍者不是什么容易的事，即便他脖子上的是致命伤但他仍然在活着。多亏了那惊人的恢复能力。

作为同盟，他认为起码自己有权知道发生了什么。快凉小心地跪在床上，晃了晃蝎子的肩膀，对方啧了一声没有任何动作。

倒也不是他怀念前几天蝎子不经意地喂他零食，和他斗嘴，在他耳边说情话，抱着他睡觉的温馨画面……

快凉只是感到烦躁。

“你一个人要占一整张双人床吗？滚起来。”

“你滚去睡沙发就解决了。”蝎子的语气极其不耐烦，还透露出一种疲倦，一点都没有退让的意思，快凉猜如果叫醒蝎子的不是他，那蝎子早就抄起武士刀砍过来了。

他其实不想挑起另一场事端，但几个小时繁琐枯燥的整理把他的耐心消磨殆尽了。也许和蝎子呆久了他的精神也变得脆弱起来。

他踹了蝎子的脑袋，后者从床上一跃而起给他了一记上勾拳，把快凉掀翻在地板上。快凉注意到蝎子的右腿膝盖碎了，这让他的动作没有平时那么利落。那里有一簇微小的火焰在燃烧，帮助断裂的骨头复位并长合在一起，让破损的皮肉缓慢地再生。

快凉适时地把蝎子绊倒在地上，他的膝盖撞在地上发出声响，噢那一定很疼。蝎子咬着牙从地上爬起来，拎着他的围巾把他抵在墙上，快凉来不及缩起背，脊椎结实地砸在墙面上，他感觉有些耳鸣。这次是货真价实的承重墙。明天他的背上大概又是一片壮观的淤青。

他照着蝎子的腹部锤了几拳，第二下时蝎子勉强抓住了他的手腕。有一瞬间他以为事态又会发展成上次那样，但蝎子只是把他推出去，然后狠狠摔上了卧室的门，甚至都没有上锁。

 

他当然没有再进去，后半夜他在沙发上一个人抱着手柄度过。架子上的老旧游戏碟在这一天终于派上了用场，从动作游戏玩到角色扮演，现在他冷静下来了。刚刚发生的一切都在他的理性思维之外，他什么时候变得像蝎子一样冲动了？难道这种控制障碍还会传染吗？又或者他以前被林魁的戒律压的太死，应了物极必反的道理？

心不在焉地推着摇杆，快凉脑子里却在盘算着另一种可能。他其实喜欢蝎子的暴脾气，因为那人虽然易怒却也坦诚直率，快凉羡慕蝎子能够随意表达感情，从来不在乎别人怎么看他，骄傲又任性。以前的生活里所有人都拿评判的眼光来审视快凉，在林魁要看教主的眼色行事，训练时要随时注意他哥的心情，出任务要考虑同伴的情绪，甚至接手了璧寒的名号之后还要承受质疑和嘲讽。时间久了他自己也开始习惯这种重压，直到怼上蝎子他才发觉自己以前过的太他妈累了。

打住打住，即便如此每天都打个遍体鳞伤也不是什么好事，而且蝎子仍然没有告诉他到底发生了什么，这让快凉既担忧又心烦。

他正在将武器嵌入首领的脖子时，一旁的徽章突然亮起来，雷神的影像出现在上头。这就是他们睡觉时要把徽章扔在客厅里的原因！就算雷神是个神，他也应该尊重别人的隐私，而且理论上来说下班后联系员工是犯法行为。快凉放下手柄疑惑地看着缩小的影像。

“晚上好，绝对零度，蝎子返回了吗？”雷神问。

他点了点头，“他做了什么？”

雷神的手臂交叠在一起，神情自然，看上去不像要宣布什么坏消息。该死，他就是没办法停下观察别人的神态。“他带来了你哥哥，曾经的绝对零度，现在的诺博赛博特。”

他的心跳骤停了一瞬间，差点把手柄摔在地上。这是他没想到的，快凉已经太久没有听到过这个名字…他也不想听见。

“诺博赛博特不再是我哥哥了。”快凉说，尽可能地保持着礼貌的语气。

“我理解你们之间有不愉快的经历，但是或许我可以找到办法让他恢复……”

“不！”快凉的耐心突然远离了他。深吸了一口气，他闭上眼睛艰难地继续说道：“璧寒不会回来了，他不是拳痴的黑暗傀儡，他的灵魂已经腐朽了。”他不再有感情了，快凉在心里补充。他自己也曾经陷入过暗术的掌控中，知道那种身不由己的感觉。机械化和法术一度摧毁了他的自尊，他花了很久才从阴影里走出来。所以他明白诺博和他们这些被掌控的人不同，诺博赛博特没有失去灵魂，但仍然选择站在他们的对立面。快凉时常黑暗地想，这是否就是璧寒的真实意志？

“冷静，”雷神总是说的轻巧，他如何在这种状态下保持冷静？“蝎子用让他家人复生的机会向古神换取恢复你哥的灵魂，我想你有权知道这件事。”

快凉深蓝色的眼睛睁大了。他脑袋里的感觉太过复杂所以他也分辨不出到底是什么情绪击中了他，但是没有喜悦。屏幕上他的人物已经死透了，手柄在他腿上疯狂震动。他需要一点时间来思考。

所有的事联系在一起，在他脑海里逐渐清晰起来。从头开始，蝎子不想听自己说璧寒也许是因为愧疚而不是怨恨，因为璧寒并没有对他家人动手但他却杀了璧寒。他会返回地狱绑架诺博赛博特，然后把快凉被侵蚀的哥哥交给雷神则是为了弥补他的行为，另外这也算偿还他从快凉生命里夺走的东西。他知道蝎子是个讲情义的人，但他从来没想过蝎子会为他做到这一步。

而他哥哥。快凉撇了撇嘴，他可没忘记诺博在那次意外之后亲口对他说我们不是兄弟，每个字都在他心里割走了一点东西。他的确想念璧寒，但不是诺博，他不敢相信自己的哥哥腐化的如此自然，几乎是主动接受了这一进程。也许从那时起他心里的哥哥就真的死去了。

不过如果雷神真的能把他哥哥恢复成原来的样子，那他们或许可以重新开始……首先要说服璧寒接受他和蝎子的，呃，特殊关系。快凉了解自己的哥哥，他在某些方面和蝎子意外的相似。说服他将会是一个漫长而艰巨的过程，不过那是之后的故事了。

一夜无眠后的凌晨他主动做了早饭。平时都是蝎子动手，因为他在做饭这件事上有些特别的天赋，但最主要的原因还是快凉的厨艺让人不敢恭维。毕竟在林魁时他没机会自己做饭，而出去执行任务时则是靠便携的高热量速食食物度日。你没有变成生活残障真是个奇迹，蝎子说。

空气中飘着牛奶和燕麦的香气，培根煎蛋有金黄的眼睛。快凉知道其实蝎子更喜欢东方式的早餐。问题是，他只会做这些简单的。

蝎子一向醒的很早，他看上去好了很多，那些触目惊心的伤口愈合的不错。他在餐桌旁坐下，一点都没有纠结昨晚发生的事的意思。快凉期待地看着蝎子面不改色地咽下他做的东西，但是后者没有给出任何评价。他揉了揉眼睛，站起来准备去找昨晚的地图。蝎子抬头看着他，“你去哪儿？”

“把地图送给雷神。”快凉本想越过沙发直接去拿桌上的资料，却没料到被蝎子抓住了手臂往后拉去。天呐他是从餐桌旁传送过来的吗？他这次摔上的是蝎子的胸膛，不过只维持了一秒，快凉想起来蝎子身上可能还有伤，立马从对方怀里弹起来。但蝎子仍然没有放开他的胳膊，硬把快凉拽进卧室。要是他没有快步跟着挪动的话，蝎子拖着他走的样子一定很像犁地…快凉胡思乱想着，直到被蝎子扔进柔软的床里。

“睡觉。”蝎子站在床边俯视着他，对方的表情在此刻的晨光里似乎柔和了一些，又或者是快凉的错觉。

“但是雷神需要那份地图……”他和自己的困意以及蝎子的意志搏斗着。

“而你需要休息。”蝎子的语气不容拒绝。

好吧，雷神可以等着。他顺从地脱了衣服躺下，闭上眼之后快凉感觉到灼热的嘴唇轻点了一下他的额头。

 

过了中午他终于从床上爬起来，第一件事就是跑去拿那份地图。蝎子在沙发上坐着，快凉有些意外地看见他在玩昨晚自己扔下的游戏。以前他和托马斯总是偷溜到附近的市镇上打电玩，但是蝎子跟他们不一样，一直受的是家庭式传统教育，他总觉得蝎子是个电子设备绝缘体。但是现在看来也许对方没他想的那么传统。

“我把地图顺便带给雷神了。”看见他走出来，蝎子扔下手柄示意快凉坐到自己身旁，帮他整理好了头发。

然后他们就那么干坐着，之间弥漫着一种尴尬的气氛。

快凉想说点什么，却又觉得难以开口。不是因为愧疚——他为什么要愧疚，昨晚蝎子没有告诉他是蝎子自己的错。沉默了一会儿，他最终轻声说道，“谢谢你。”

蝎子把头枕上他的肩膀，什么都没有回答。


End file.
